Two Year Pain
by CherryMiller
Summary: Draco screws up in her eyes again but what else is new, when he leaves her he's left broken what will happen? (one shot song fic to evenscenes song immortal)


**The Two Year Pain**

By: Cherry Miller Song My Immortal by Evanesces 

It had been two years, but the wound still hadn't heeled, and it wasn't going to anytime soon. If he would of listened to his heart like he was told this wouldn't of happened. He still might of had a chance with her. Yet she was still with him, with him in so many ways.

_I'm so tired of being here_

_Suppressed by all my childish fears_

_And if you have to leave_

_I wish that you would just leave_

'_cause your presence still lingers here_

_And it wont leave me alone_

_These wounds wont seem to heal_

_This pain is just to real_

_There's just to much that time can not erase_

He sat in his room he wasn't going to work, he sat thinking about it almost in

tears. He could feel her presence in the room, it never left not even after she did. He was so afraid he was starting to lose his mind because she even haunted his dreams again, and he had to ask why now.

Two Years Before

After a few minutes of fresh air Draco walked back in to the party. The night was young everything was great what could possible go wrong? He didn't want an answer to that, he didn't want anything to go wrong.

"Where's Dee at Draco?" asked China, Dee's best friend.

"Hi China, haven't seen her in at least an hour." Draco said.

"Draco I can't believe you left her alone when your ex has been bothering her all night." China said.

"I have no doubt in mind that she can take care of herself." He said.

China and Draco stood there for a few minutes just looking at each other when a crowd of four or five people ran in the house from the back yard all screaming at every one in the house.

"Fight!" they yelled at the same time.

Present

What had happened that night almost killed Draco on the inside. That night Draco's ex girlfriend Jay got wasted and her and Dee got into a huge fight. China looked at Draco and both of them knew the fight wouldn't end until they had passed out or been stopped.

_When you cried I wiped away all of your tears_

_When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears_

_And I held your hand through all of these years_

_But you still left _

On me 

Two Years Before

China and Draco walked out back with a fast pace and pushed there way to the front of the group. The porch was spotted with blood, but both the girls had found the grass more welcoming. China watched as Dee and Jay rolled over each other hitting one another.

Dee stood up pushing her hair out of her eyes, then she pulled Jay standing in front of her. First she ran Jay into a tree, and banged her head against it, Jay slid down to the ground as Dee released her. Within the next twenty seconds Dee hit the ground as well.

Draco and China ran over to Dee and fell by her side. China ran back inside and called for an ambulance. Draco stayed by her side the whole time not sure of what to do. A few minutes before the ambulance got there she said only one sentence to him, only one.

"I never want to see you again, I hate you!" she said to tired to open her eyes.

You used to captivate me  
By your resonating light  
But now I'm bound to the life you left behind  
Your face it haunts  
My once pleasant dreams  
Your voice it chased away  
All the sanity in me

Pain raised in his eyes, it had been two weeks and Dee was still being hospitalized. Draco hadn't eaten in days, and even though Dee refused to talk to him he stayed by her side most of the time.

Present

Darkness took over him as he laid on his bed, what he wouldn't sacrifice to redo that night, and stop her from fighting, he could of stopped it from happening yet he didn't.

These wounds won't seem to heal  
This pain is just too real  
There's just too much that time cannot erase

Draco stood up and walked out of his room upset. He stopped in front of the next door and looked at the floor. He stood there deciding weather or not he wanted to go in. He pushed the door opened, and almost stopped breathing, the room still smelled like her, it was the last place she had been.

Two Years Before

A month after the fight Draco watched as Dee collected all of her items. When ever they looked at each other they could both see the hurt in the others eyes. It hurt them both so much, yet they both felt as if the other didn't hurt at all.

They stood there looking around the room, how could this of had happened. He was trying to talk her out of leaving, but she wasn't listening to anything he had to say.

Draco saw her shake as she picked up her last sports bag from the floor. She turned to him with tears rolling down her cheeks. He brushed them away then and for the first time he realized that, that would be the last time he'd wipe away all of her tears.

When you cried I wiped away all of your tears

When you scream I'd fight away of your fears

And I've held your hand through all of these years

But you still left

On me

For the first time ever Draco was speechless, as he watched her walk out of his life. That was it, he had never cried before it just wasn't something Malfoy's didn't do, but when she walked out on him he did.

Present

He fell to his knees, he hadn't been in that room since the day she had left two years ago. Draco found the strength to get up again, and walked over to the mirror. He looked in it and he saw Dee standing there in front of him smiling out at him.

I've tried so hard to tell myself that your gone

But though your with me

I've been alone all along

He sent a vase at the mirror and they both shattered, Draco fell onto the bed and he could fell the pain coming back again.

Draco turned over on his side and on the wall he saw the oldest picture of them still hanging on the wall, she had left it when she left. It brought back all those memories of when they were so happy together, so long ago.

When you cried I wiped away all of your tears

When you screamed I'd fight away all of your fears

And I've held your hand for all of these years

But you still left

On me

He took the picture off the wall and stared at it, now it felt like he hadn't been happy in thirty years, when it had only been a little over two.

"It was my fault we broke up, I'm sorry Dee." He said to himself looking at the picture.

He laid his left hand over his eyes and nose, he felt tears coming on again and fast. Draco took the picture and through it against the side wall. He was mad and upset at the same time nothing could help him now.

Draco glanced over at the glass shattered everywhere, but it took two glances for him to see it. He got up and picked up both the picture and the paper, what ever it was. Slowly he inspected it as he flipped it over, he saw his name on it. He unfolded it and opened it, sure enough it was from Dee written about two years ago, to the day.

Draco,

I wasn't sure if you'd ever find this but I guess you have now, I just wonder how long it would take you. I've never stopped loving you, but after that fight I needed my own space. You don't know how much it hurt, I really needed you, I realized you're the one for me, but I just couldn't be with you then. I just want you to know, no matter how long it takes me there will never be anyone else I love as much as I loved you, I'd wait for you forever. Love for always and forever

Dee xoxo

When Draco went looking for her though, he found the worst possible thing had happened only a few months before hand. He didn't know how he could have been so blind, she had loved him and now it was to late.

In her abandoned house in her room Draco found what he most dreaded finding there. Not just pictures of them but a clipping form a paper...he looked at it, it just didn't seem possible. She had killed herself only three months to the day before.

He feel to his knees hard, his breathing took a little more effort with each breath he took. Draco shoved the clipping in his pocket, and for the first time he started crying.

The End


End file.
